Italy's Christmas Savior
by Buddykins
Summary: Jack's first Christmas with the Guardians, his first Christmas with family, and it was more than he ever dreamed of. Best of all was being able to help North bring a white Christmas to the rest of the world. But when he realizes they missed an entire country he goes into a panic, and why wasn't North worried about skipping over a whole country? Loosely based off a great song.


**Story Notes:**

Hello and happy holidays everyone! Aww yes a that time of the year, North sure must be having a great time! Well let me make your day all a bit better. So without further audie!~

* * *

 **Italy's Christmas Savior:**

Tooth was a colorful buzz as she flew around the North Pole to help decorate the Christmas workshop with even more Christmas. Her excitement was further amped by North's joyous cheering and singing of some of her favorite holiday songs as he finished checking over his list and getting ready for his big run in a few hours.

However her wide smile faltered when she looked down to see Jack with his hood covering his face just playing around with the elves boredly, "Jack what's wrong? It's Christmas!" She cheered trying to get him to flash his perfect teeth in a smile, "I thought you would love it? After all it's a big day for winter too." the fairy said when Jack didn't smile even a little.

"Ay' don't sweat it Toothy, not all of us gotta like Christmas like you an' North." Bunnymund said as he padded over giving Jack a light nudge on the shoulder with good intent, "ain't that right Frostbite?" he asked in his ever present accent, but that didn't seem to cheer him up anymore than what Tooth had said. "You alright there Bud?" he asked trying to peek under Jack's hood only for the newest Guardian to pull it back himself.

The look on his face was solemn and worried, "This is my first Christmas, and-and I'm just worried. What if I mess everything up like I did Easter? And-" the teen spirit was cut off by the feathered Guardian.

"Jack, it's okay." she said as she put her small hands on his shoulder "You don't have to worry about messing anything up Jack. Easter wasn't your fault and we should never have treated you the way we did." she admitted hoping it would get the teen out of his slump.

"She is right Jack." a heavy Russian voice called as North walked over to them from down the hall. As he knelt down in front of his fellow white haired Guardian he placed a large hand on the other shoulder. "No matter what happened you are still Guardian, and you are here now. We are your family and we would never mean to hurt you, Jack." While this was going on Sandy floated down with a glass of eggnog in hand, listening in and watching silently as he always did.

While he hadn't admitted to to any of them, Jack had bonded more with North than the other three; but Tooth was a close second to that. He was like the father figure Jack had always wanted once the loneliness set in. One who would scold him when he did something bad, but then be there to depend on when he needed, someone to look out for him, and someone to look up to. And maybe it's because of that those words made more of an impact on the winter spirit than the others. So with a nod Jack finally cracked a smile and then the holiday cheer really kicked off for the group.

* * *

There was Christmas everywhere throughout the North Pole and everywhere outside as well; thanks to Jack's amazing ability to create wonderful masterpieces with snow and ice, even North was greatly impressed. Now the final hour was here and the sleigh was being loaded with toys for all the good girls and boys. "Jack, how would you like to help me bring a Merry Christmas to the children this year?" North asked as he put his coat on just about to head out to the launch area.

Jack couldn't help but let his smile cover his face as his eyes lit up with wonder and excitement. The Christmas man couldn't help but feel pride knowing he is helping their boy come around and smile so much, and Tooth barely managed to stop from swooning at his sparkling teeth; but her fairies were not so lucky.

"Bunch'a Christmas lovers" Bunny grumbled half heartedly under a smile he shared with Sandy who was silently nursing another glass of eggnog.

The winter teen was feeling ecstatic at the moment looking to the other three Guardians as if for approval; and how could they saw no to a face like that. With a cheer Jack jumped up into the air racing past North and to the launch bay. "Ah! Told you, Jack is Christmas spirit." North said to Bunnymund more so than the others as he headed out grabbing his hat and putting it on snug before heading out the door.

* * *

When the blue hooded teen stepped onto the ice floor of the launch bay he saw the unimaginably large red velvet bag being filled with even more colorful boxes as other yetis maintenanced the sleigh and reindeer. Once again the new Guardian was gazing on completely awestruck by the sight as the whole space just seemed to come alive.

"Alright Jack, are you ready?" The large figure said as he can up behind Jack glad to see the young boy so eager as he nodded quickly hardly able to keep his bare feet on the ground. "Alright here's what we do." He began to tell him what he had planned for the two of them.

With a flash of colors and light a large red sleigh appeared over a peaceful city filling the empty streets with the sound of bells jingling; all those who still believed enough to see the sleigh over head were fast asleep in their warm beds thanks to the fleeting golden sand from the sandman. One by one Santa went down each chimney delivering wonder and presents to all the good girls and boys, and once all the gifts were delivered to that city he hopped back onto the sleigh and began to circle around while Jack brought in snow clouds delivering each and every person there a white Christmas just like they planned.

Along with bringing snow he was also delivering small but intricate frost pictures for all his believers on their windows to see come morning so they know he stopped by for them. One by one they went to every continent and country delivering presents; Jack of course stayed out of the warm climates but would meet up with North again as soon as he could manage it.

Finishing up in China they Jack hopped onto the sleigh with North as they made their way back to the pole, a glistening smile never leaving Jack's face that whole night of delivering presents with Santa. "Did you have fun Jack?" Tooth asked filled with even more excitement than the winter spirit was. She was flying around the room brimming with energy at the moment while the remaining two guardians were taking things a lot slower.

"There's the little Snowflake." Bunny gave a small smirk as he moved a Bishop across the chessboard taking one of Sandy's paws. "Check." he said confidently crossing his arms as he leaned back in his seat.

Without skipping a beat the yellow Guardian took the offending piece with his queen and writing 'checkmate' over his head returning Bunny's smirk while he took another drink of eggnog.

"Wow Bunny, I'm impressed." Jack laughed as he greeted the sandman with smile before he froze when he saw that there by the door to the launch area was a large Christmas bag, and he couldn't help but be curious. But that curiosity proved unfortunate for him when he read a tag label around the neck of the bag ' _Italy_ ' was written in North's handwriting that was on each present he saw that night already. "We forgot a bag!" he yelled getting the other's attention when he pointed to the bag.

But the jolly man wasn't worried in the least about this and gave a booming laugh, "Bag is not forgotten Jack. I save Italy for last." he said knowing it would make their new member curious.

Jack looked at him with confusion on his face as he tilted his head sideways, "Why do you save Italy for last?" This was not something he ever heard from any of his believers and hadn't heard about any sort of order the presents were delivered in.

When North's face lit up Bunny groaned, "Kricky North! Not this again!" he said looking around as the large man clapped his hands and music began to play though the space. But it came suddenly, there was no warning to the Easter Bunny or to any of the other Guardians, and in that unexpected moment came the sound.

'HEEHAAA!" the donkey cheered merrily from behind the furry Guardian startling him into leaping across the room and getting laughter from the other four seeing his panic.

"Bloody hell North! Put a leash on him or something!" Bunnymund complained as he tried to catch his breath from jumping around the room so suddenly.

But North was paying no mind to his friend because it was Christmas and there was a job to do. "Dominick! There you are, just in time." the jolly man said as he stepped over to the mammal with several elves riding on his back. "Shoo shoo. Dominick has job to do." he brushed them off causing them to run out of the room.

"North how is this going to change anything?" Jack questioned not understanding what North had in mind and wasn't sure if North even had a plan. "Is he replacing Rudolph or something?" he smirked sarcastically.

"HA! Dominick changes everything!" the russian shouted happily and blissfully before beginning to sing along to the music along with Dominick, "Hey! Chingedy ching * _hee-haw hee-haw_ * it's Dominick the donkey. Chingedy ching * _hee-haw hee-haw_ * the Italian Christmas donkey. La la-la…" the singing carried off as the, supposedly, two Christmas spirits grabbed the bag of presents and headed out the front door.

Jack was beyond curious now and could not and would not miss what ever _this_ was. "I've got to see this." he said filled with wonder as he flew out the door followed by the others, along with a grumbling Bunny bringing up the rear.

"To Italy!" North shouted into the frigid air as he threw a snow globe before it burst into a swirl of color and light. He vanished through the portal with his fellow Guardians on his tail; well all but Bunny who rather than even follow them went back inside to wait for them to come back.

When Jack ported through to the other side of the swirl he found himself in Italy along with his friends while North rode through the windy streets on the back of Donkey delivering presents to all the children in Italy.

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Well that was a nice little oneshot for me, I needed to get some more writing done. So the story was inspired by the song Dominick the Donkey, and it is probably the best Christmas song I've ever heard! It's funny and very catchy, so why not give it a try.

Well I guess I have some explaining to do now don't I? So about my absence, it's really a lack of motivation and Ideas. My final month last semester was a lot of projects and exams that took up my time and made me forget my ideas, but then some stuff in real life came up and it just took all my creativity away. So I want to apologize to everyone for just disappearing like I did, I know I don't like it either when good authors go suddenly. And thank you to those that were concerned about me (but probably the stories more hehe).

So I see Instincts as being at a good send off to end it, the main story is good and done now, and Judy has Nick all to herself (or vice versa). Tales of Tails I'm trying to write a bit more but you know how that's going, and the same goes for A Change in Life A Change in Fate. But if I finish another chapter at any time I'll update them for everyone. But in the meantime I am working on a story for a friend and spur of the moment one shots when inspiration hits me.

Until we meet again~


End file.
